Chatham-Kent Fire
'History' The Chatham-Kent Fire Department was created in 1998 through an amalgamation of the City of Chatham, the Town of Wallaceburg and all of the assorted towns, villages and townships of Kent County. These consisted of the following fire departments: *Blenheim Fire Department *Bothwell-Zone-Euphemia Fire Department *Camden Township Fire Department *Chatham Fire Department *Chatham Township Fire Department *Dover Township Fire Department *Dresden Fire Department *Erieau Fire Department *Harwich Township Fire Department *Howard Township Fire Department *Mersea, Romney & Wheatley Fire Department *Orford-Highgate Fire Department *North Raleigh Fire Department *South Raleigh Fire Department *Ridgetown Fire Department *Thamesville Fire Department *Tilbury Fire Department *Tilbury East & Merlin Fire Department *Wallaceburg Fire Department Department Profile The fire department is composite; Stations 1 and 2 are full-time, Station 3 has full and part-time firefighters and the remaining stations are part-time. Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. ''Chatham [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5581183662/ '''Station 1'] - 5 Second Street Built 1978 *Unit 1-11 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable rescue-pumper (1050/1000) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/16470258406/ Unit 1-13] (08FD006) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Eastway heavy rescue / command post *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/29794983031/ Unit 1-14] - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander 4000-R6000 quint (1665/430/101' Cobra rear-mount platform) (SN#7417) (Ex-stock unit) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/22825216724/ Unit 1-15] Marine Boat - Polar Kraft - 1x Yamaha 90 Four Stroke *Unit 1-16 - Dodge Ram 1500 pick-up / Prevention (Ex-1-23 support unit) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/21514109803/ Unit 1-21] (Spare) (95FD085) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1449) (Ex-Unit 20-11) *Unit 1-25 - Secondary RHIB (Rigid Hull Inflatable Boat) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7218476646/ Unit 1-33] - Ford F-150 support unit (Ex-CK-3 (Assistant Chief)) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5892652546 Unit 3-41] (41FD003) - 1941 International / Pirsch aerial (-/-/65') (Parade) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/4987614638/ Station 2] - 270 Sandys Street Built 1980 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/16670590096/ Unit 2-11] (01FD010) - 2001 HME 1871P / Fort Garry pumper (1050/800/20A) (MSO#M6887) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/16060327140/ Unit 2-14] (Spare) (06FD009) - 2006 E-One Typhoon quint (1750/500/75' rear-mount) (SO#132095) (SN#SE 3370) (Ex-Unit 1-14) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7436985768 Fire Safety Trailer] (05FD005) ''North Kent [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/4373580721 '''Station 3'] (Wallaceburg) - 786 Dufferin Street Built 1958 *Unit 3-11 (02FD004) - 2002 HME 1871P / Fort Garry pumper (1050/800/40F) (MSO#M6921) (Ex-Unit 1-11) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8587233540 Unit 3-12] (07FD066) - 2007 International 4400 / Rosenbauer tanker (420/1500) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6859378949 Unit 3-13] (11FD079) - 2011 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/46954385992/ Ladder 3] (18FD093) - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7000 PUC (1250/415/15F/107' Ascendant rear-mount) (SN#31840) (Ex-stock unit) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7846606746 Unit 3-15] RHIB (Rigid Hull Inflatable Boat) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5463058246 Station 4] (Dover) - 7112 St. Philippe Line, Grande Pointe Built 1959 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/11984650743 Unit 4-11] (07FD071) - 2007 International 4400 / Dependable pumper (1050/1000/20F) (SN#P358-1000-1000-07) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/11970657256 Unit 4-12] (01FD108) - 2001 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry tanker (450/1500) (SN#M6602) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/29282020692 Unit 4-13] - 2015 International / Dependable walk-in rescue [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5463065342/ Station 5] (Tupperville) - 3 John Park Line *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8611299156 Unit 5-11] (07FD056) - 2007 International 4400 / Dependable pumper (1050/1000/20F) (SN#P356-1000-1000-07) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/32688649398/ Tanker 5] (18FD140) - 2018 International 4400 / Rosenbauer (?/1500) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8611287320 Unit 5-13] (11FD057) - 2011 International 4400 / Dependable heavy rescue *'Parade' (59FD055) - 1959 Fargo 700 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (SN#392521) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5463061940/ Station 6] (Dresden) - 175 Lindsley Street East *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7975117379 Unit 6-11] (03FD021) - 2003 International 4400 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/20F) (SN#M9017) *'Tanker 6' - 2018 International 4400 / Rosenbauer (?/1500) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7975120618 Unit 6-13] (10FD083) - 2010 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8629175503 Unit 6-14] (09FD114) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer quint (1250/340/75' Viper rear-mount) (SN#C069297) *'Parade' (43FD019) - 1943 Ford / Bickle (420/250) *'Parade' (37FD020) - 1937 Ford / Bickle (2x50 soda/acid) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/4978976824/ Station 7] (Chatham South) - 10133 Longwoods Road *'Pumper 7' (19FD088) - 2019 Pierce MaxiSaber 6010 (1050/1000/25F) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/15146396191 Unit 7-12] (14FD085) - 2014 International / Rosenbauer tanker (?/1400) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6915287600 Unit 7-13] (11FD062) - 2011 International / Dependable heavy rescue ''East Kent [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6793097624/ '''Station 8'] (Thamesville) - 97 Industrial Road *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/14008201582 Unit 8-11] (10FD116) - 2010 Pierce Contender pumper (1250/840/?F) (JN#23553) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/17078303791 Unit 8-12] (00FD105) - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry tanker (350/1500) (SN#M6583) *Unit 8-13 - 2015 International / Dependable walk-in rescue *'Parade' (30FD049) - 1929 Ford Model 'A' / Bickle (40 gal. soda/acid) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6939210101/ Station 9] (Bothwell) - 137 Elm Street *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/15216772512 Unit 9-11] (13FD051) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Eastway pumper (1050/1000/30F) *'Tanker 9' - 2018 International 4400 / Rosenbauer (?/1500) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/16057780746 Unit 9-13] - 2014 International / Rosenbauer heavy rescue [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6939210969/ Station 10] (Orford) - 255 King Street, Highgate *Unit 10-11 (13FD068) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Eastway pumper (1050/1000/30F) (Ex-Unit 3-11) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8681441046 Unit 10-12] (13FD???) - 2013 International / Eastway tanker (?/?) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8680338481 Unit 10-13] (06FD130) - 2006 International 4400 / Lafleur heavy rescue (SN#1478) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4064449587/ Parade] - 1938 GMC / General (275/2x40) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/4049224122/ Station 11] (Ridgetown) - 17 Ebenezer Street Built 1966/1981 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/32688552508/ Pumper 11] - 2018 Pierce MaxiSaber 6010 (1050/1000) *'Tanker 11' - 2018 International 4400 / Rosenbauer (?/1500) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8655860229 Unit 11-13] (13FD070) - 2013 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/15828389866/ Unit 11-14] - 2012 Rosenbauer Commander R6000 quint (1500/?/78' Viper rear-mount) (SN#7311) (Ex-stock unit) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6251633988 Unit 11-22] (91FD031) - 1991 GMC Top Kick / Dependable pumper/tanker (625/1700) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4064369647/ Parade] (37FD090) - 1937 Ford / Barton pumper (250/250) ''South Kent [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/4048484629/ '''Station 12'] (Harwich North) - 9906 Maynard Line Built 1993 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7559169680 Unit 12-11] (01FD109) - 2001 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/45F) (SN#M6622) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7559178388 Unit 12-12] (08FD069) - 2008 International 4400 / E-One tanker (420/1500) (SO#132922) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6896974012 Unit 12-13] (10FD072) - 2010 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/4638156700/ Station 14] (Erieau) - 780 Ross Lane Built 2010 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5914253876 Unit 14-11] (09FD063) - 2009 Pierce Contender pumper (1050/850) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5913665707 Unit 14-13] (07FD046) - 2007 GMC C5500 4x4 / Dependable light rescue *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/14793807220 Unit 14-15] RHIB (Rigid Hull Inflatable Boat) - 2x Yamaha 75 Outboard Engines *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/15013619657 Unit 14-25] Secondary RHIB (Rigid Hull Inflatable Boat) - Mercury Quicksilver - 1x Yamaha Outboard Engine [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5462454093/ Station 15] (Raleigh North) - 7584 6th Line East Built 1993 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/13255819375 Unit 15-11] (13FD052) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Eastway pumper (1050/1000/30F) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6727726799 Unit 15-12] (08FD076) - 2008 International DuraStar / E-One tanker (420/1500) (SO#132923) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6727724669 Unit 15-13] (00FD106) - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry heavy rescue [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5459594959/ Station 16] (Raleigh South) - 20218 Dillon Road *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/13911039818 Unit 16-11] (13FD044) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Eastway pumper (1050/1000/30F) *'Tanker 16' (19FD042) - 2018 International 4400 / Rosenbauer (?/1500) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8441224957 Unit 16-13] (10FD080) - 2010 International DuraStar / Eastway heavy rescue [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/4049228692/ Station 18] (Blenheim) - 2 Charles Street Built 1984 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7011642719 Unit 18-11] (01FD012) - 2001 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M6627) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7917561082 Unit 18-12] (09FD092) - 2009 International 4400 / Asphodel tanker (500/1500) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8444583417 Unit 18-13] (07FD067) - 2007 International 4400 / 1994 Kent Fabricators heavy rescue *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7926320354 Unit 18-14] (00FD015) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/500/75' rear-mount) (SO#121968) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/13232600034 Unit 18-23] (03FD027) - 2003 Ford E-350 / Demers *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4065139326/ Parade] (48FD013) - 1948 International KB-6 / Bickle pumper (500/500) ''West Kent [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/4526445192/ '''Station 17'] (Merlin) - 9 Sullivan Street Built 1970/1978 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/9248463257 Unit 17-11] (09FD064) - 2009 Pierce Contender pumper (1050/640) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/8064061752 Unit 17-12] (10FD084) - 2010 International 4400 / Asphodel tanker (500/1500) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/19755685844/ Unit 17-13] - 2014 International DuraStar / Rosenbauer heavy rescue [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5459600857/ Station 19] (Tilbury) - 9 Superior Street Renovated in 2010 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6920455012 Unit 19-11] (01FD110) - 2001 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M6626) *'Tanker 19' - 2018 International 4400 / Rosenbauer (?/1500) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7099327925 Unit 19-13] (11FD087) - 2011 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/6953257164 Unit 19-14] (08FD115) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer quint (1250/340/75' Viper rear-mount) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4552312309/ Parade] (38FD036) - 1938 Ford / Bickle *'Antique' - 1869 Hose Cart [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/4526443374/ Station 20] (Wheatley) - 130 Talbot Trail West Built 1987 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/16691048969/ Unit 20-11] (13FD035) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Eastway pumper (1050/1000/30F) (Ex-Unit 1-11) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/16722510619/ Unit 20-12] (10FD095) - 2010 International 4400 / Asphodel tanker (500/1500) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/16882813846/ Unit 20-13] (06FD016) - 2006 International 4400 / Lafleur heavy rescue *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4552958148/ Parade] (53FD081) - 1953 Chevrolet / Bickle pumper (425/300) 'Fire Chiefs' *'CK-1' (Fire Chief & EMS / Emergency Management Operations) - 2016 Dodge Durango *'CK-2' (Assistant Chief of Urban Operations) - 2017 Ford F-150 *'CK-3' - 2013 Ford Escape (Former CK-3, Former CK-5) *'CK-4' (Assistant Fire Chief of Public Safety and Administration) - 2012 Ram 1500 *'CK-5' (Assistant Chief of Rural Operations) - 2015 Dodge Durango (Former CK-3) 'Spare Apparatus' *'Unit 99-11' (03FD077) - 2003 International 4400 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/10A) (SN#M9018) (Ex-16-11) *'Unit 99-13' (94FD048) - 1994 Grumman / Almonte step van rescue (former Unit 8-13) 'Assignment Unknown' *(98FD025) - 1998 Freightliner FL 80 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000) (SN#M6002) (Ex-Unit 11-11) *(97FD032) - 1997 GMC C8500 / Dependable pumper/tanker (625/1500) (SN#TP- 284-625-1500-97) (Ex-Unit 11-12) *(83FD073) - 1983 Ford E / Childs light rescue On Order *2020 ? / Lafleur walk-in rescue *Tenders were called for a new custom rescue pumper, closing 8 January 2020 (#R19-414). Retired Apparatus :2008 Dodge Charger (Ex-CK-1) :2008 Dodge Charger (Ex-CK-2) :(99FD102) - 1999 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/30F) (SN#M6317) (Ex-Unit 7-11) :(98FD091) - 1998 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable tanker (420/2500) (Ex-16-12) :(96FD094) - 1996 E-One Hurricane / Superior platform (1250/200/95' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1627) (Ex-Unit 3-14, ex-Unit 2-14, ex-Unit 1-14) :(96FD075) 1996 GMC Top Kick / Superior tanker (400/1200) (SN#SE 1593) (Former 10-11) :(96FD080) - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Robica-Forman tanker (420/1800) (Former 9-12) :(95FD039) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable tanker (200/2200) (Former 19-12) :(94FD065) - 1994 Ford F-Super Duty / Dependable light rescue (former Unit 4-13) :(93FD054) - 1993 GMC Top Kick / Dependable tanker (350/1850) (Ex-6-12) :(92FD018) - 1992 Ford E-350 / Champion light rescue (former Unit 9-13) :(91FD061) - 1991 Ford F-800 / Fort Garry pumper/tanker (625/1400) (SN#M4475) (Ex-Unit 5-12) :(91FD043) - 1991 Grumman Panther Aerialcat platform (1250/200/102' rear-mount) (SN#18475-AC102) (Former Unit 3-14) :1991 Ford CF8000 / Phoenix pumper (1050/500/55' boom) (SN#90-04-967-264) (former Unit 11-14) :(91FD058) - 1991 Ford F-800 / Fort Garry pumper/tanker (625/1400) (SN#M4476) (former Unit 7-12) :1990 Ford E-350 high level rope rescue (Ex-18-23) :1990 GMC C7000 / Hub heavy rescue (Ex-11-13) (Ex-99-13) :(90FD088) - 1990 Chevrolet / Unicell light rescue (former Unit 17-13) :Unit 15-11 - (90FD078) - 1989 International 4900 / American Eagle pumper (840/1000) (SN#C-1295) :Unit 3-11 & Unit 99-11 - (89FD042) - 1989 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500) (SO#6833) :1989 Ford C8000 / Hub pumper (840/500/55' Thibault boom) (SN#1525) :(88FD001) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 929) :Unit 19-14 - 1988 White Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1250/500/75' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 855) :(88FD074) - 1988 Ford F-800 / Fort Garry tanker (500/1200) :1988 GMC / Unicell light rescue :Unit 9-11 - 1987 GMC C7000 / Hub pumper (625/500) (SN#1310) :(87FD053) - 1987 Ford F-800 / Hub front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#1220) :(87FD038) - 1987 Ford E-350 / Whiting light rescue :Unit 17-12 - 1986 GMC 7000 / V&M Millwrights tanker (-/3200) :1986 Ford F-800 / Almonte tanker (400/1500) :(86FD093) - 1986 GMC Value Van 35 step van water/dive rescue :(86FD062) - 1986 Ford E-350 / Unicell light rescue :1986 Ford E-350 / Childs light rescue :1986 Ford E-350 / Whiting light rescue :(85FD022) - 1985 GMC Vandura / Unicell light rescue :1984 Mack-Renault / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :(84FD079) - 1984 Ford E-350 / Mark Bodies light rescue :1984 Ford E-350 / Childs light rescue (84FD070) :(82FD068) - 1983 GMC 7000 / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#830003) :(83FD035) - 1983 Chevrolet Van 30 / Childs light rescue :1981 Ford F / King pumper (840/800) :1981 International S1800 King / pumper (625/800) :1981 Ford E-350 / Childs light rescue :1981 GMC Vandura 35 command :1980 GMC 7000 / King tanker (350/1500) :1980 Dodge Kary Van light rescue :1980 Ford E / Whiting command unit :(80FD082) - 1980 GMC / King tanker (625/1500) (SN#800008) :1979 Ford C / King pumper (625/800) :(VEFD47) - 1979 International CO1810B / King pumper (625/500) :1979 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/200/75' TeleSqurt) :1979 International S1800 / King front-mount pumper (625/600) (SN#79057) :1979 Dodge Power Wagon 300 / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#79012) :1979 GMC C7000 / King tanker (325/1400) (SN#79033) :1978 Ford C-900 / King pumper (840/1000) :1978 Ford L-800 / King pumper (625/700) :1978 Chevrolet C65 / King pumper (625/800) (SN#77074) :1977 International CO1910B / King pumper (840/500) (SN#76079) (Sold to Pelee Island Fire Department) :1977 Ford F-800 / King tanker (250/1400) :1976 Chevrolet Scottsdale light rescue :1975 Ford C-900 / King pumper (1050/-/75' TeleSqurt) (Ex-London Fire Services) :1975 Ford C-900 King / pumper (840/600) :1974 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/500) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (1050/800) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (840/600) :1974 International L1700 / King front-mount pumper (625/500) :1974 Ford C-800 / King tanker (200/1200) :1974 GMC 6500 / V&M Millwrights tanker (100/3000) :1974 Dodge 800 tanker (-/2000) :1972 Ford L-800 / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#72018) :1972 International CO1910A / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1971 Dodge 700 / King tanker (250/1500) :1970 Fargo 700 tanker (200/1500) :1966 Ford C-850 / King pumper (840/500) (Ex-Waterloo Fire Rescue (Ontario)) :1966 Ford C-950 / Lafrance pumper (840/600) :1964 International L / King pumper (625/800) :(VEFD40) - 1954 AM General Military pattern / Local tanker (-/1500) External Links *Chatham-Kent Fire Department *Fire Safety in Chatham-Kent *Chatham-Kent Fire Department Facebook page *Chatham Kent Professional Firefighters Facebook page Station Map Category:Kent County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Lafleur apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Pirsch apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Pending tender 2020-01